Heylin Gray Witch
by ChaseYoungsWarriGirl
Summary: A young woman name Liana Meigui who is a Heylin Gray Witch. she was a childhood friend of Chase Young and the sister of Wuya. her mother was killed by her own sister and went to the temple with Chase to train with Chase Young and Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan. See help them out by battling with her own sister. she get married to Chase and the kids in chapter 2.


Chapter 1

Long ago there was a young girl and boy. They were born on the same day. but the young girl was born with unusually long hair that is silver. But no one wanted to be friends with her incept for one a young boy name Chase Young. he became her friend and he smiled at her. He said to her.

'' Hi I am Chase Young and what is your name.''

she hides behind her mother's leg. her mother said to her.

'' Liana say hello to him.''

'' hello I am Liana Meigui It is nice to meet you, Chase Young.''

They became friends and started to play together. Their parents were talking about their kid's future. Chase's Mother and Father were talking to Liana's mother.

" We thinking About our son and your daughter getting married together.''

'' yes that will be wonderful.''

Liana's mother went home. Chase's parents raising him with fighting and compassion, bravery, honor, honesty, and love. They said to him. Liana's mother raising her with kindness and caring heart, love. She said to her.

'' Liana, My beautiful daughter. I hope someday you will find a young man who will show you love and honor, be honest to you.''

'' Mom, I'm a little kid and I'm not really for that.''

Liana's Mother looks at her and hugs her. She said to her.

" I love you, My daughter.''

'' I love you too, Mom.''

She asks her mother about her father.

'' Mom, What happen to Dad and where he will home.''

'' Liana, Your father does not come back.''

Liana's father was lost sea on fishing and so Liana's mother raising her by herself. Chase's mother helps Liana's Mother and Liana. Liana was very shy and hide behind her Mother's legs. Chase looked at her and said to her.

'' Hello.''

Liana's Mother looks at her and said to her.

'' Liana don't be rude. He just says Hello. Say Hello back to him.''

''... Hello..''

'' My name is Chase Young. What is your name is.''

'' My name is Liana Meigui.''

'' It is nice to meet you, Liana Meigui. Do you like to be friends.''

'' Yes.''

Chase Young and Liana Meigui became friends. They start to play together. Chase asks her about her hair.

'' Maybe I ask you a Question about your hair.''

'' My hair.''

'' Why is your hair is Silver?.''

'' I was born with silver hair.''

'' It is very nice and it looks like moon silver light.''

Chase and Liana stop playing and went their homes. As a day pass it was Chinese new year. Liana and Chase were playing with together. Chase's Mother saw Chase and Liana playing. She says to Liana's Mother.

'' I'm picturing My son and your daughter get married when they are in their twenties.''

'' Yes I'm picturing that too. And Their married will unite our family.''

Chase and Liana stop playing and went their homes. But One terrible day Chase's Mother has passed away from ills. She said to Chase.

'' Chase, My son where you make a promise to me that never you stop being Liana's friend.''

'' I promise I never stop being Liana's Friend.''

All Their friends and family was that the buried. Liana stops and looks back at Chase. She walks up to Chase and gives him a hug. She said to him.

'' I'm so sorry for your lost.''

'' Thank you.''

He hugs her and starts to cry in her arms. But After the buried of Chase's Mother. Chase and his father Chase's Father took him to his Uncle's house and left him there. Chase's Father said not things and his father left. He said to his father.

'' Father come back don't leave me.''

'' Chase.''

Liana went to see Chase. But She came to Chase's house. Chase and his father were gone. An old man told her about Chase and his father was leave their home.

'' They left the house, Young Lady.''

'' Did they say that they will back.''

'' No they didn't.''

'' Thank you, kind sir.''

'' You're welcome.''

Chase join the Xiaolin Temple at 14 after his father left him. But He was thinking about Liana and her smile. Liana's mother told her about her being a Heylin witch.

'' Liana, why your hair is silver because you are Heylin Gray Witch.''

'' Mother how about my sister Wuya.''

'' Didn't say your sister's name.''

As years pass. Chase became sixteen and also Liana became sixteen. Chase became Xiaolin warrior and Liana became the beautiful young woman and Heylin gray witch. She went picked herbs for her mom. But she was ambushed by Bandits they try to kidnap her. But they got to stop by a young man. the young man fights them off. the bandits ran away and the young man turns around to her and helps her up off The ground. He looks at her and said to her.

'' Are you oh ok Mis.''

she looks up at him and said to him.

'' yes I am okay.''

when she looked up at the young man who saves her from the bandits. the young man was her childhood friend Chase Young. Chase hold out his hand to her and help her up off the ground. she started to said to him.

'' Chase is that you.''

he smiled at her and said.

'' Yes it's me and it is nice to see you again, Liana.''

She gives him a hug and said to him.

'' I Miss you so much.''

they walk together back to The Village. catching up all of the times they have never grown up together. She drops off the herbs for her mother. her mother asks her.

'' Where are you going to.''

'' I am going with Chase and just talking with him.''

They walk together as good friends. Liana with the smile on her face. He saw a smile on her face and said to her.

'' Liana, you are very beautiful.''

She saw the blood on his arm and She said to him.

'' Chase, You are bleeding.''

Chase looks at his arm and looks at her and He said to her.

'' I guess one of them has a knife.''

'' How we get it clean.''

They walk together to fix Chase's arm. They went outskirts of town to an open field where Liana's home is that. She put on some bandages on Chase's arm. Chase smiled at her and said.

'' There are all fix up.''

Chase smiled at her and look at her. he said to her.

'' Thank you, Liana.''

She smiled back at him and said to him.

'' You're welcome, Chase.''

Chase went to kiss her on the lips. But Liana stops him and said to him.

'' You are Xiaolin warrior. I'm just a girl in the village.''

He grabs her hand and pulls her close to him. He smiles at her and said to her.

'' You are more just a girl in the village and yes I'm Xiaolin warrior. I love you, Liana.''

He gives her a kiss on the lips. Chase and Liana went somewhere to be alone with each other. They went to the woods. Liana shows Chase something a little house and said to him.

'' My Uncle made it for me to play in and also I came to cry when you left the village.''

'' I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you when I left the village.''

They start to kiss on the lips inside the little house. They start to have sex in the little house on the ground.

'' Chase Young, Oh Yes.''

'' Liana, I love you so much.''

They stop have sex and fell to sleep. In the morning Liana wakes up inside the little house and saw that Chase was gone. He went back to Xiaolin Temple. She gets dress and went back to the village. Ten days as pass. Chase Young became nineteen and Liana became nineteen. Liana and Chase were walked together in the village. Little kids were playing with their ball. The ball roll over to Chase and Liana. Liana picks up the ball and hand back to a young boy. The little boy said to her.

'' Thank you, Mis.''

'' You're welcome.''

Liana and Chase hear somebody yell out about a fire that someone's house. Liana saw the smoke come from a house.

'' Here is a fire at a house outside the village.''

Liana ran toward the smoke and Chase ran after her. He yells at her.

'' Liana, Wait.''

She saw her home on fire and Chase grabs her by the arm. She said to him.

'' That my home.''

Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan show up and Chase holds a girl in his arms. She was screaming for her mother. Dashi said to Chase.

'' Chase grab her and kept her away from the fire.''

Chase grab Liana and hold her in his arms. She started to crying in his arms. Master Monk Guan said to Chase.

'' Chase take her to the temple. We want her to see something bad.''

Chase take her to the temple and kept her here. She started to Cry in Chase's arms and Chase still held Liana in his arms. She said to him.

'' Where is my mother?''

Chase said to her.

'' I don't know.''

She is still crying in his arms and Chase has still held her. He looks at her and said to her.

'' You are oh ok. I get you.''

She cries herself to sleep and fall sleep in Chase's arms. Chase laid her down his bed and kiss her on the forehead. He sits here and watches her sleep. Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan find a body in the ashes of the house. Grand Master Dashi said to Guan.

'' It is Liana's mother. What are we to say to her.''

Guan said to Dashi.

'' Be best to tell Chase and He will tell her about her mother.''

They went back to the temple and start to ask Chase.

'' How is Liana do.''

Chase said to Guan and Dashi.

'' She falls to sleep in my arms. But I lay down on my bed. Did you guys find her mother.''

Chase sit down next her and watch her sleep. They said to Chase.

" Chase we did found her mother. But Her mother is dead.''

Liana awake up and saw Dashi and Guan. She asks them.

'' Did you found my mother she is oh ok.''

She stands here and saw sad faces on Chase and Dashi, Guan. Chase said to her.

'' Liana I'm sorry to tell you this. Your mother is dead.''

Chase grab her and start to say to her.

'' I'm sorry But your mother is dead.''

Liana stands here and shakes her head no. She said to them.

'' My Mother can't be dead.''

She falls into Chase's arms and started to crying. Chase and Dashi, Guan hugging her and said to her.

'' We are sorry for your lost. Liana, we are here for you.''

Chase took her to her own room in the temple. Chase stand here and started to say to her.

'' This will be your room in the temple.''

'' Thank you, Chase.''

Chase walk away from her room and stop at the door. He hears her crying in her room. Grand Master Dashi saw Chase and ask him.

'' Is she get comfortable in her room.''

'' I feel sorry for her. She lost her mother.''

'' Chase, Make should she has a change of clothes.''

'' Grand Master Dashi, Why.''

'' You are Teaching her how to fight.''

In The Morning Liana wakes up and saw the change of clothes. Chase said to Her.

'' Get dress and met me outside.''

She got dress and went outside. She saw Chase stand here with a smile on his face. She asks him.

'' Why I wear fighting clothes.''

Chase said to her

'' Because I'm teaching you how to fight.''

She started to get that dress in front of Chase. Chase stop her and said to her.

'' Wait until I'm out of the room.''

She smiled at him and said to him

'' I'm sorry Why are you turning pink.''

Chase left the room for she can get dressed. Chase teaching her to fight. He got two bamboo stick and hand one of the bamboo sticks to her. He said to her

'' I will teach you how to use bamboo sticks.''

she looks at him and asks him.

'' why do I have to learn Is bamboo sticks for Fright.''

Chase said to her

'' For you can know how to use them are you really.''

'' um yes I'm real.''

'' I will not hurt you because you are a girl.''

'' Okay.''

Chase and Liana use the bamboo sticks. Liana trip Chase with the bamboo stick and smile at him. he got up and said to her.

'' why did you trip me with a bamboo stick.''

'' Well you did say that you will not hurt me because I'm a girl that why I trip you.''

Nightfall They stop. Liana went to her room and lay down on her bed. She said to herself.

'' I'm so worn out from Chase teaching me to fight.''

She hears knock at her door it was Chase at her door. She looks at him and says to him.

'' Please don't tell me at how to fight at night.''

'' No. I just came to talk to you.''

'' Talk to me.''

Chase kiss her on the lips and take off her clothes. He lay her down on her bed. He kisses her all over her body. They started to have sex. They stop have sex and Chase went to his room. Liana fell to sleep. He went his room and lay on his bed. He was thinking about Liana and He said to himself.

'' I just have sex with Liana.''

He went to sleep. As years pass. Liana live in the temple with Chase and Dashi, Guan. Chase was teaching her some more how to use martial arts. Chase took Liana to the riverside and to stand on the big rock. Chase smile and said to you.

'' Balance is key and good warrior has to have balance. Try not to lose your balance.''

Liana said back to him.

'' Oh ok.''

She falls into the shallows of the river. Chase hold out his hand and help her up out of the water. He smiles at her and said to her.

'' Are you oh ok.''

'' Yes I'm oh ok.''

'' Let head back to Temple. But first, let get you into some dry clothes.''

'' Oh ok.''

He helps her up out of the water. Liana went to her They went back to the temple and sit down eaten their breakfast. They ate their breakfast and went to their learn their martial art. It was Chase and Liana's birthday. Chase and Dashi gave her a birthday. The birthday gift was two fans. They smile at her and said to her.

'' They are blades. Try them out.''

Dashi sat up bamboo sticks for Liana to use her fans on them. She uses her fans on the bamboo sticks and cut them in half. The bamboo sticks were cut in half from Liana's fans. She looks at Chase with the smile on her face and hugs him. She said to him.

'' Thank you Chase and Dashi.''

Chase said to her.

'' You're welcome.''

Chase and Liana were alone and sit down the ground by a tree on a cliff look over the temple. Chase pulls Liana close to him and kisses him on the lips. She asks him.

'' Why you kiss me on the lips.''

'' Because I love you.''

Chase look at Liana with the smile on his face and said to her.

'' I have one more gift for you.''

Liana asks him.

'' What is it.''

'' Close your eyes and don't open them yet.''

Chase put a locket on her neck and tell her to open her eyes.

'' You can open your eyes now and look on your chest.''

'' It is a locket with yin-yang on it.''

''Look at it.''

She opens it the locket and saw black hair tie up the little red ribbon. She looks at Chase and hugs him. She said to him.

'' It is your hair inside the locket and thank you, Chase. I love it and I will never take it off.''

She kiss him on the lips. Chase show her that he has a locket too. He smiles and said to her.

'' I have one too. But my locket is empty.''

Liana cut the little bit of her silver hair and handed it to Chase to put it inside his locket. He put the little bit of Liana's hair inside his locket. She smiles and said to him.

'' Now I can keep you close to my heart and you can keep me close to your heart.''

'' Yes.''

Liana looks at Chase and playing with her hair. Chase grab her arm and put her close to him. Chase got up and went to the woods. Liana asks him.

'' Chase, where you go.''

'' I'm going into the woods to working on my fight skills. I will meet you back at the temple.''

'' Oh ok.''

Liana follows Chase inside the woods and watches him from the far behind a tree. Chase hear a stick broking. Liana hides behind a tree and she starts to blush. Chase smile and said to her.

'' I know you hide behind that tree, Liana.''

'' How you know That I was behind the tree.''

They went back to temple. As years pass. War broke out between Wuya and Dashi. Liana and Chase, Guan was fighting Wuya's rock warriors. Liana uses her fans on Wuya's rock warriors by a cut in half. But She uses her magic on her fans. One of rock monster kicks her cross into a tree. The monster starts to laugh. But Liana throwing a rock and said to it.

'' Hey Landslide that was a not nice kick, someone.''

She ran toward the rock monster and attack it all over. She stands here and She closes her fans as the start falls into pieces. She went to help Chase with rock monsters. Chase went to attack one rock monster. But the monster falls into pieces. Liana stands here with a smile on her face. Guan saw the monster in pieces and said to her.

'' Not bad Liana.''

'' Thank you, Guan.''

'' You're welcome.''

Liana gets kick by rock monster across into the wall of the temple. Chase turned around and saw Liana get hit. He ran to her. Chase looks at her and said to her.

''Liana, Oh ok.''

She said to him.

'' Yes I'm oh ok But I don't say that Monster who kick me into the temple wall.''

He helps her up and She attacks the monster with her fan blades. they went to Grand Master Dashi. Chase and Liana, Guan to help Grand Master Dashi with Wuya. They defeat Wuya and Her Rock warrior. Liana looks at Wuya and said to her.

'' Wuya it is over and we defeat all your rock warrior.''

Wuya looks at Chase and Dashi, Guan, Liana and said to them.

'' Your guy's female warrior is Heylin witch and my sister. Is that right Liana.''

But Dashi said.

'' I believe it's time to send certain evil packing.''

Dashi trapped Wuya in a wooden puzzle box. Dashi and Guan look at Liana and ask her about Wuya say.

'' Liana it's true about you to be a Heylin witch.''

Chase said to them.

'' Liana is not Heylin witch.''

She stopped Chase and said to him.

'' Chase Please Stop.''

Chase looked at her and said to her.

'' Liana.''

She said to them.

'' It's true I'm a Heylin witch. But I'm not like my sister.''

They said to her.

'' Liana you not like your sister. Your sister is evil and you are not evil.''

Grand master Dashi said to her.

'' Yeah Liana you are kind and nice.''

Chase says thing mean to her.

'' Are you a Heylin witch. You maybe put a love spell on me did you, Liana.''

She looks at Chase and said to him with tears in her eyes.

'' No I didn't. My feels for you are real.''

She went to grab Chase's hand. But Chase pulls his hand away from Liana and He says to her.

'' Stand away from me and I don't love you anymore.''

Liana started to cry and ran away from the temple. Grand Master Dashi try to stop her from running away. But she running away. Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan says to Chase.

'' Chase, We think that She didn't put a love spell on you. But her love was real and your love for her was real too.''

'' Grand Master Dashi is right.''

'' I just broke her heart and you guys really know about me and Liana.''

'' Go get her.''

Chase running after Liana and find her under the cherry blossom tree crying. He walks toward her and holds out his hand to her and pull her up. Chase gave Liana a hug and kiss. Chase sit down and still kissing Liana. He stops kissing Liana. Liana stops cry and she says to him.

'' I'm sorry, Chase.''

'' No Liana, I'm sorry.''

They went back to the temple. Chase Young went the woods and stand here. He thought himself about Liana not say anything to him be a Heylin witch.

'' Liana is a Heylin witch and Wuya's sister. But I still love her. She is my moon and I'm her sun.''

He hears a voice come from the tree and say about Liana.

'' So your little girlfriend is a Heylin witch. But you still love her and you want to stay with her.''

Chase looked around and said.

'' Who is here and who are you.''

'' I'm Hannibal Roy Bean.

Chase saw Hannibal Roy Beam on the tree and said to Chase.

'' Join the Heylin side by drink the Lao Mang lone soup.''

'' Why would I be so foolish as to turn the Heylin side. Soon I will become a Xiaolin Dragon.''

'' You Poor Naive Fool. You never become a dragon your place in history and your girlfriend will be stolen from you by the one you consider closest.''

'' No do believe you.''

'' I believe that you do.''

Hannibal's bird showed Chase a fake hologram of Master Monk Guan said.

'' I have stood in the shadow of Chase Young for too long. Soon it will he who stand in my shadow.''

'' Drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup ancient portion of the dragon and join me forever on the dark side glad you like some time to think it over. I'm sure you'll make a right decision.''

Chase went back to the temple with the Lao Mang Lone Soup. He went to his room and sit down the Lao Mang Lone Soup. He looked at it. But Liana knocks on the wall and ask him.

'' May I come in.''

'' Yes you can.''

'' I'm very sorry for the lie to you. I love you.''

She saw the Lao Mang Lone Soup and ask Chase do not to drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup.

'' Please do not drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup.''

'' you don't want me to drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup.''

'' Yes. The Lao Mang Lone Soup is a portion when you drink it. You turn evil and into the creature.''

He stands here think come up a good idea for them. He smiles at her and said to her.

'' Drink it with me.''

'' I can't. I'm sorry Chase.''

'' Please Liana.''

Chase left the temple with the Lao Mang Lone Soup. He drank the Lao Mang Lone Soup and turns on side evil. After he turned evil. He betrayed Hannibal Beam and sealed him in Ying-Yang world. Liana found Chase stand cliff side looking over the temple. She ran into his arms. He started to kiss her on the lips. She said to him.

'' Please don't leave me.''

'' I'm sorry Liana and I alway love you no matter what side we are on good or evil.''

Chase Young left her to stand here. She watches him leave and started to cry. As tears run down on her face. Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan hold out their hands to help her up off the ground. She looks at them with tears in her eyes. Chase left the temple and Liana left the temple soon after Chase. She found wolves and an old pirate hideout. 1500 years have to pass and a new Xiaolin Warriors. She made it her new home by using her magic and made a throne for her as the queen of wolves. She started to sing a song.

'' When the times will end and we will be apart forever when I see two birds sitting together and I will think about you and me. you are my son and I am your moon and we are like fire and ice I Will Always Love You my dear beloved you take me in your arms and tell me everything's okay and wipe away my tears You are my armor. I will miss you smile and way Love Me and I will miss being in your arms and your kiss on my lips but I always will be with you and you are always with me in my heart and I will in your heart you keep me safe during lightning storms who will keep me warm at night when you are not here with me I love you and I miss you and I always will be yours and you will always be my forever I hope someday we will meet again and maybe I will always be next to you so if you hear this song I always love you no matter what good or evil I am your yin and you are my yang you are the winter and I am your spring You are my river and I am your ocean you are the night and I am the day without you I am nothing fading away inside your heart and your memories you are fading and my memories and inside my heart When I go to the place We sitting down together under that tree I think of you See the heart that you carve a to the tree with our initials I will miss you my beloved Chase Young.''

As Years Pass. Omi and Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo was looking for Lasso Boa Boa Shen gong wu. Dojo said to them.

'' Ok it's there no no no way don't know who.''

'' Dojo are you sure sense the Shen Gong Wu and not that big spider on your back.''

'' I'm gonna fall that.''

Dojo looks on him and saw a spider. He hides in Rai's shirt.

'' that it the lasso boa boa when transforms activated it into a bone-crushing constrictor.''

'' And now it's mind.''

Kimiko and Clay, Rai look at him.

'' Our.''

Jack Spicer show with an army of way-bots. But they get defeat by Omi and Kimiko, Clay, Rai. He left. Kimiko did a backflip and ran into Master Monk Guan. Omi smiled and said.

'' I believe this belongs to you allow me to introduce myself I'm.''

'' You are the famous Master Monk Guan.''

'' what where.''

'' It nice for you join us Dojo now that the battle is over.''

They went back to the temple with Master Monk Guan. Master Monk Guan took Dojo to Chase Young's Lair and trading Dojo for his Spear of Guan. He leaves Dojo here. Jack put on Monsoon Sandals and up in the air. He falls backward and saw a Girl with long silver hair stand on a cliff. Chase went to the beach and meet the monks and Jack Spicer. Then Monks see Dojo behind Chase's legs and ask him.

'' Please come back home.''

'' I can't. I was trading to Chase Young.''

They didn't know they were watched by someone in the distance. Liana was watched them from far away. Wuya said to Jack.

'' I sense someone nearby and I can sense their magic.''

Chase hear Wuya and look up at the cliff. But He didn't see anything. Liana hides behind a rock and thinks to herself.

'' He almost saw me. Oh, Chase Young why did you drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup and left me. I love you.''

Liana left the beach. But her necklace broke off of her neck. It was on the ground. Jack went up to the cliff and look around the cliff. He saw the necklace on the ground. He picks it up off the ground and Wuya said.

'' Liana was up here.''

Jack ask Wuya.

'' Who is Liana?.''

'' My Sister.''

Jack look at the necklace. He went back to his lair and try to cook Dojo. Jack went to bug Chase Young and started said to Chase Young.

" I saw a Girl with long silver hair standing on the cliff when I fall down into your arms and I found this up on the top of the cliff just on the ground I guess it just fell off her when she ran away.''

He pulls out the necklace and Chase Look at Jack and Said to him.

'' Where can you find it and give it to me.''

Chase look at the necklace and think about Liana. He said out loud to his self.

'' Liana.''

Jack look at Chase and ask him.

'' who is Liana.''

'' She was I love and I lose her forever.''

Chase put his head down towards the floor and look at the necklace. Jack look at Chase and The necklace in his hand. He asks him.

'' That Necklace was it is hers.''

'' Yes It is hers and I give to her as a symbol our love.''

'' You still love her.''

But the young monks show up at his lair to save Dojo. Chase sat a trap for them. Monk Guan shows up to save young monks and Dojo. He wins the fight with Chase Young. Liana gets home to her lair and She made a magic hologram of herself talking Chase Young by using a crystal dragonfly and she sends it to Chase. She felt her neck. She looks in the mirror and saw that her neck was not on her neck. She said to herself.

'' It maybe gets caught on a rock and broken off of my neck. May That Jack guy maybe finds it on the ground and pick it up off the ground. He took it back with him to his lair. I have to go get it back from him.''

She thought the past about her and Chase, their love. She said to one wolf.

'' Chase was on side of good and He was sweet and kind to me. We were in love. Before He turns evil.''  
Chase sit at her throne chair and a dragonfly flies inside Chase's lair. Chase saw it inside his lair. It landed on the floor and a hologram of Liana said to him.

'' Chase Young.''

'' Liana.''

He went to touch her. But his hand went right through her.

'' You are a hologram.''

'' Yes I'm. But I will still love you and I'm sorry for not drink Lao Mang Lone Soup with you. Chase.''

She touches his face and kisses him the lips. She starts to fade away. Chase pick the crystal dragonfly and look at it. He said to one of his cats.

'' I think she made this for she can talk to me from the far.''

She went Jack's home to get her necklace back from him. Jack was work on one his robot and stop. He hears a woman's voice come from the darkness. She said to him.

'' Where is my necklace?.''

Jack said to her

'' I give it to Chase.''

She froze up when she heard his name and started to cry. Jack ask her.

'' Are you Liana.''

'' Yes I'm. I was Chase's lover.''

Jack said to her.

'' He still loves you that why he ask me for the necklace and he said that he thought he lose you forever that he said.''

She wipes away her tears and asks him.

'' where is his lair.''

'' I can show you.''

'' Yes Please.''

Jack show her to Chase's lair. She went to Chase's lair and saw the door was open. She went inside Chase's lair and hide behind a large curtain and wait for him to go sleep. Chase went up stairs to his room and lay down on his bed. he went to sleep in his bed. she went in Chase's room to get her necklace back from Chase. But Chase wakes up and Saw that Liana was getting her necklace back from him. he grabs her by the arm and not letting her go. She said to him.

'' Let me go.''

He looks at her and said to her.

'' Liana you are alive.''

'' Yes I am alive now let me go.''

Chase got up out of bed. But he was a naked walk up to her. she blushing about Chase being naked. he pulls her close to his body and started to kiss her on the lips. He started to said to her.

'' I love you and stay with me.''

'' I love you too. But I can't stay with you.''

He convinces her to stay with him. He started to say her.

'' I can give you everything that you want by stay with me.''

He held out his hand to her and she stands here and looks at him. she thought to herself.

'' If I stay with him and have him back with me.''

she looks at him and said to him.

'' Yes I will stay with you, my love.''

She stayed with him. He lay her down on the bed and start to kiss her on the lips. He took off her clothes and start to kiss her on all over her body. He kisses her breasts and plays with her breasts. He stops have sex with her and lay down next her. She started to said to him.

'' I'm sorry so very much and I love you so much.''

Chase touch her face and pull her close to him. He said to her.

'' I love you so much, my love.''

He got up out of bed and turn and look at Liana Meigui. he said to her.

'' get up and get dressed.''

She looks at him wondering why that he said that to her. she said to him.

'' okay why you want me to get dressed.''

Chase looked at her and starting to say to her.

'' I am giving you your own room And I want you to stay with me.''

he shows her to her own room. he opened the door to her new room. she walks into the room and saw that the room was beautiful. she looks around the room and turns and look at Chase. she said to him.

'' the room is so beautiful to thank you, Chase.''

Chase looked at her and said to her.

'' you are welcome and you are the full run of my liar. I want you to join me for dinner.''

She looks at Chase smiled and said.

'' Yes I will join you for dinner.''

Chase snap his fingers and his cats came inside the room with a dress for Liana to wear for dinner. Chase left the room and went downstairs. Liana put on the dress and went downstairs to join Chase for dinner. Chase saw her in the dress and said to her.

'' you look beautiful in the dress.''

she smiled at him and said to him.

'' thank you, Chase.''

Chase said back to her.

'' you are welcome.''

They sat down and have dinner. They got done with their dinner and went to bed. Liana went up stairs to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. she was looking at her wolves and said to them.

'' Chase gave me my own room and ask me to stay with him.''

She went to sleep. In the morning Liana wakes up and get up out of bed. She gets dress and Went downstair. She saw Chase sit in his throne and she walk toward him. She started to say him.

'' Chase are you oh ok.''

'' I'm oh ok and I love you, my Princess. I will never leave alone you again, Liana.''

'' I love you too and I'm sorry for leaving you alone.''

They start to kiss in each other arms. They stop kissing and look at each other. She smiles at him and said to him.

'' I love you, Chase and I'm your Ice. You are my fire.''

Chase looked at her and said to her.

'' I love you too, Liana My Ice and I'm your fire.''

Chase thinks to himself. He thought an idea He will ask Liana to marry her. She was sitting down on the ground with her wolves. She was petting one of her wolves. Chase get up out of his throne and grab Liana by arm and pull her up. He holds her close to him. He held her and said to her.

'' Liana, I love you so much and will you marry me by becoming my wife and My Queen.''

She looks at Chase with a smile and said to him.

'' Chase, Yes I will marry you and I love you so much.''

The next day Chase and Liana was sat at the dinner table. Chase get up and walk over toward Liana. He gets down one knee and promises to Liana.

'' Liana Meigui will you marry me.''

Liana looks at him and said to him.

'' Yes I will marry you.''

Chase Smile at her. He picks up her and spins her around the room. He kiss her on the lips and said to her.

'' I love you so much.''

She smiles at him and said to him.

'' I love you so much too. I will be happy to be your wife.''

Chase said to her.

'' How about we get married right now.''

'' Wait right now.''

'' Yes just a small wedding it will be just you and me. Your wolves and My Cats.''

'' Oh ok small wedding.''

Chase's cats took Liana into the bath to get her all clean up for the wedding. They get her dress in a beautiful wedding kimono and Chase gets to dress in male wedding kimono. Chase wait for Liana come out of the room. Liana came out of the room and Chase saw her how to look in her wedding kimono. They just get married. Chase pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed. He took off his clothes and hers. He kisses her all over her naked body and Kisses her legs all way down. He started to have sex with her. He said to her.

'' I love you Lianna and I am happy that I Married you. ''

She smiled at him and said to him.

'' I love you too Chase and I am happy that I married you .''

They stop having sex and went to bed. Chase look at his sleeping wife and touch her face. He kiss her on the Forehead and whispered in her ear.

'' I love you and I will be forever yours.''

the next morning. Chase and Liana Wake up in the morning. Chase and liana set at the dinner table eating their breakfast. Liana said to Chase.

'' maybe we can have kids.''

Chase put down his Lao Mang Lone soup and look at her. he smiled at her and said to her.

'' Why not we can have kids but what are we going to name them.''

she's sat there thinking to herself and look at Chase. she smiled at him and said to him.

'' Leo and Shadow.''

Chase set there and look at her. he smiled at her and said to her.

'' Leo and Shadow how about my name.''

'' your name coming to as the middle name for Leo.''

'' Oh ok.''

Chase looked at her about kids and said to her.

'' You want kids.''

'' Yes.''

'' Oh Ok.''

They up from the table and went upstairs to the room. They started to have sex. Chase kiss her on the lips and all over her body. They stop have sex and fall to sleep. In the morning Liana wake up and ran to bathroom. She was thrown up. Chase wake up and went to the bathroom door and knock on it. He ask her.

'' Are You oh ok in here.''

She open the door and look at Chase. She said to him.

'' I'm pregnant.''

'' You are.''

'' Yes.''

Chase smile at her and hug her. He said to her.

'' I'm go to be a Father.''


End file.
